Blood's Revenge
by Bubz Chan
Summary: [Sequal to ADLNO] Aiku returns with some secret's from the past. How will she get through the attempts to kidnap her best friend,and does she love Itachi, or Naruto? And how does Orochimaru know Aiku?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back..with adlno's sequel..bwahahaha. The title may change, so pay attention guys.

Summary: Three years after Aiku left (When Team 7 was twelve), she returns, and stirs up trouble. Whys she back? And why does she have a connection with both missing Uchiha's? ( the story goes the same after she left, Sasuke runs to Orochimaru, Sakura gets bad ass, Naruto trains with Jiraiya, Tsunade's Godaime, you know.)

_

* * *

_

_The Day After Aiku Left_

Kakashi had just finished dressing, before the mail man rang the door bell. When Kakashi got to the door the boy was gone, but there was his mail and a package.

"..for me?" He mumbled out loud, grabbing the package and his mail. He tossed the mail on his table and went straight to the package. Kakashi opened the envelope first. It read..:

_Dear Kakashi, _

_It was great being on you're team, and I greatly appreciated the fact that you let me stay for so long. But now it's time for me to leave. You and I both know that I couldn't stay forever. Teams were made to be a three man cell, not four. So, I leave on that note, with a present._

_I hope you didn't already buy it. _

_Sincerely, _

_Aiku. _

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, putting the letter down and opening up the package.

"Oh.My.God." Kakashi squealed, a very un-characteristic thing to do, but he did it anyway.

"Icha Icha Girls Gone Wild Christmas Edition!" Kakashi squealed again, hugging the orange book to his chest.

--

Sakura sat up and yawned, smiling. She was going shopping for Sasuke's present today.

What should she get him? Sakura thought deeply for awhile, until something caught her eye.

It was a white box, with a piece of paper on top that said 'Sakura'.

"..And what's this?" Sakura asked the air as she slid out form her pink covers and grabbed the box and the paper.

She read the letter first.

" _Dear Sakura,_

_We've gotten to be great friends, and I'll never forget you,but now it's time for me to say goodbye. I wanted to give you something to remember me by, as a symbol of our friendship. It was fun, Sakura. The sleepovers,the prank phone calls, the midnight walks with a bunch of us. So here's a gift,I hope you keep it. And one last piece of advice. If you trained harder instead of stalking Sasuke, you'd be a great ninja. _

_Love, _

_Aiku." _Sakura read aloud, frowning as she noted the stalking.

Sakura shook it off, tossing the letter aside and opening the box.

She gasped as she pulled the item out of the box and held it in the light.

It was a gold necklace, with a pink heart in the middle, the size of a bottle cap. In the center of the heart in gold it said 'Sakura'.

Sakura squealed, immediately running to her mirror to put it on.

She couldn't wait to thank Aiku!

_Three years later_

"Ne, Itachi." Aiku mumbled.

"Hn?"

"What are we doing today?" Aiku asked, playing with the string of her sweatshirt.

"..we're going after a bijuu." Itachi sighed.

Kisame grinned,cracking his fingers.

"Man, I can't wait. I've been itching to use me Samehada on someone all day. Isn't that right Debbie? You want to scratch and kill don't you? Don't you my precious!" Kisame petted the wrappings of his Samehada, making Itachi roll his eye's and Aiku smile.

"So, what bijuu?" Aiku stopped playing with the string, adjusting her position on the large black seat she was sitting in.

"Kyuubi." Itachi grunted, closing his eyes.

Aiku's eye's widened,her heart stopping.

"..but I thought that there were a lot of preparation's for it and it was going to take awhile--"

"There finished. And I offered us to go get him." Itachi interrupted her.

"..It's been three years?" Aiku sat up in the chair.

"Yeah, three long freaking years, and I'm so ready!" Kisame grinned again.

"Shut it, Fish-man!" Aiku growled.

"Oi, gaki, would you like to be the first one to be cut today with Debbie?" Kisame growled.

"Would you like to be cut with my katana and made into sushi?" Aiku spat back, glaring at him.

" Yeah right, just try, kid." Kisame smirked.

As Aiku and Kisame glared lightning at each-other, Itachi rolled his eyes and slipped on his cloak.

"Enough. We're leaving, dumbasses." Itachi smirked as he heard the two sputter behind him.

"WE ARE SOOO _NOT_ DUMBASSES!" They said in unison.

"Tch. Fooled me. Let's go." Itachi walked out the door, the two grumbling and following him.

--

Naruto zipped up his jacket, and sat at his table, waiting for his water to boil.

His eye's floated to his calender.

"_Three years...she promised." _Naruto thought, getting up to aid the screaming tea kettle.

"_..Will she come?"_ Naruto frowned, pouring the water into his Instant Miso Ramen, grabbing a fork and sitting at the table.

" _And..is she with Akatsuki?" _Naruto scowled at the thought of seeing Itachi again. He dug in after his ramen cooked, and devoured the noodles.

"_I guess I'll wait and see then.." _Naruto shrugged to himself, tossing his empty ramen cup in the trash and heading out the door to the bridge.

--

Sakura leaned against the rail, humming an unknown song to herself, looking down into the river below.

"Oi! Good-morning, Sakura-chan!" She heard from behind her. Turning around she smiled.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura smiled at him.

Poof.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Kakashi-sensei." The two teens said in a bored fashion.

"So, what're we doing today?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"_He never seems to change.." _Kakashi smiled under his mask.

" Well, today's mission is..."

--

"Itachiiiiiiiii.." Kisame whined, "Are we THERE yet?"

Aiku smirked as she saw Itachi's eye twitch.

"No." He hissed.

"What about--"

"NO." Itachi snapped, rubbing his forehead as he jumped form branch to branch.

"So..." Kisame mumbled after a few minutes of silence, "...are we there yet?"

"No, fish-man, we'll be there soon." Aiku answered before Itachi snapped again.

--

"So all we're doing is being Gate Guards for awhile, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said with disgust.

"Yeah. Right now we're only doing D and C missions, since Hokage-sama is just giving high missions to ANBU and some Jounin. Nobody's been requesting missions lately.." Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Well can't I at least help a little by going to the hospital?" Sakura whined.

"Well..I guess, since Naruto and I can handle everything here." Kakashi sighed.

"Alright. See you later, Kakas--" Sakura was interrupted by the three figures that jumped in-front of the group.

"Yay! Debbie, it's our time to shine!" Kisame grinned. Aiku shook her head. Kisame just totally killed the bad-ass vibe. At least Itachi was still bad-ass.

Naruto's eye's widened.

"Uchiha Itachi." He growled.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He countered,smirking.

"..Hoshigaki Kisame.." Kisame mumbled. He wanted to say his name all cool like too you know.

Kakashi Sakura and Naruto all got into their fighting stance, Sakura slipping on her leather gloves and Kakashi pulling his hitai-ate up.

"It's nice to see you again, Kakashi-sensei." A smooth voice behind Itachi purred, before stepping around him. Aiku pulled off her hood, revealing her changes.

The remaining member's of Team 7 gasped, before each putting on their own scowl.

"Yo." Aiku smirked, slipping her hands in her pockets.

* * *

It's a bit short..but..

I updated, AGAIN. I'm on a freaking roll here.

Yeah, Itachi's a bit OOC, but he has his funny points. He isn't that cold, I mean, he USED to smile. And Kisame is way OOC, but I think it's funny,hm? Aiku's all bad-ass now, she smirks a lot. I think Kisame's new nickname for her is the Smirkanator. Hahah. Anyway, you guys will see Sasuke later, trust me, he didn't just die off. BUT..I need something..so it's...

POOOOOOOOLLLLLLL TIIIIIIIIIIME...mwahaha.

THIS IS FOR PAIRINGS, PLEASE VOTE OR I'll DO WHATEVER I WANT..haha ::

NarutoXAiku

SasukeXAiku

NarutoXAikuXSasuke

NarutoxSakura

ItachixAiku

AikuXNarutoXSakura

And Other, if you want something else. PLEASE E-mail me you're answers, or just leave a review.

E-mail: for now,

TCC.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood's Revenge.

Yes'm..second chappie..and sorry for the no Christmas one shot..this is you're present!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS.

--

Aiku frowned and pushed her blood-colored hair behind her ear.

"You guys don't look happy to see me." She mock pouted. Her eye's scanned each one of them. Sakura had changed for the best, Naruto had changed,but still had orange, and Kakashi..well Kakashi looked exactly the same.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Naruto, we'll be needing you to come with us." Aiku stated.

"Dude! That's totally Itachi's line!" Kisame informed Aiku.

"Yeah, that _was_ my line._" _Itachi gave her a glare before turning back to the team in-front of them.

"As she said, we're going to be needing Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"Like hell i'll be coming with you! Especially because you guys have a trader on you're side!" Naruto spat.

"..Um, there's _two _traders on their side, Naruto." Kakashi whispered.

"Right! I knew that! Like hell i'll be coming with you,especially because you guys have TWO traders on you're side!" Naruto corrected himself.

"Aww, but Naru-chaaaaaan!" Aiku whined, making a puppy-dog face.

"Anyway, it doesn't look like you two find me as an enemy." Aiku motioned to Sakura and Naruto.

"Tch. What do you mean?" Sakura growled.

" You're both still wearing the presents I gave you." Aiku mumbled.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, before grabbing the heart on the necklace and jerking it, tossing the necklace to the ground.

"Consider that re-gifting." Sakura spat before striking the ground with her fist.

The three traders back-flipped, before standing up and brushing off.

"Damn, why can't they just come without resistance?" Itachi grumbled.

"I always wondered." Aiku sighed.

"Eh, I guess we'll have to come back, ne, Itachi?" Aiku asked, avoiding each small earth quake Sakura made.

"Yeah. Soon, when they're not expecting it." Itachi sighed, glaring at Sakura.

"Then we should head off then." Aiku jumped to the tree's, Itachi following her.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Debbie! WHYYYYYYY?! WHY DOES FATE INSIST ON NOT LETTING ME USE YOU?!" Kisame cried before getting blasted into the air by another Sakura Quake.

"Look's like we're blasting of agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain...!" Kisame yelled before dissapearing into a little twinkle.

"Damn..that was weird." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah..better go tell Hokage-sama about this."

--

"So Itachi, got any idea's on when to go next?" Aiku asked.

"I was thinking you might have one." Itachi mumbled, moving a piece.

"Well, I was actually thinking of a specific date.." Aiku started, jumping Itachi's king.

"Do tell." Itachi jumped two of her pieces.

" Weeeeeeeeellllllll...there's a day when he's most vulnerable..aaaaaaaaaaaaand...HAHA! YOU LOSE AGAIN ITACHI! YOU TOTALLY SUCK AT CHECKERS!" Aiku pointed and laughed.

"Damn you." Itachi gave the patented Uchiha glare before tossing the checker board at the wall.

"D-don't..w-worry..Deb-bie..we'll..g-get..to k-kill..next t-time.." Kisame groaned as he walked in the door, dragging his Samehada behind him. He was all scratched and bruised, his eye twitching every few seconds.

"What happened to you, Fish-man?" Aiku asked.

"..Damn..that..pink..haired..chick.." Kisame twitched and passed out.

Aiku shrugged and turned back to Itachi.

"So I was thinking..."

--

"Oi, Itachi! I'm going out to train for awhile, don't wait up!" Aiku called as she left the head-quarters, running off to the woods.

Aiku stopped running when she finally came to a clearing.

Aiku pulled her sword from her back, closing her eyes and concentrating on her chakra.

Ever since she went to Konoha she barely used her sword. Instead of using her sword she concentrated on her chakra and strength training. She practiced her chakra with Kakashi, also picking up small jutsu's here and there. She the practiced strength training with Gai and Lee, who put her on weights. She started out with five pound weights in her pants and arm's, and by the time she left Konoha she was up to one-hundred pound weights. Aiku had improved greatly, and it was because of her training with multiple instructors.

Her sword movement's were swift and graceful, but if ever actually cut with it would be one's death blow.

Aiku had learned from other member's in the Akatsuki how to use her chakra with her sword. It helped in many ways, making her one of the strongest sword-fighters in the Akatsuki.

Aiku cut through the air, before starting on her tai-jutsu moves.

Little did she know she was being watched.

--

Uchiha Sasuke was bored.

Why'd he come here the first place?

Oh right,to achieve his goal of avenging his family and all that jazz.

Sasuke had decided to take a walk and had walked himself into a clearing. His mind was so cloudy that he didn't even sense the high-chakra coming from a certain person in the clearing. When he finally realized someone was there, he decided to watch them.

He sat perched on a tree branch far away, close enough to see their movement's,but to far away to see their face.

Sasuke watched, each move reminding him of someone else.

But he _just **couldn't **_put his finger on it.

Until she did a move.

"Haaaaaai!"

It reminded him of Rock Lee, Tai-jutsu specialist back at..

Konoha.

He cringed. He never wanted to think about _that place. _

Everytime he did it made his heart ache with guilt.

He tried killing his best friend.

_Killing. _

He shook his head to rid him of the thoughts, before hopping down off the branch to leave.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He heard from behind him.

He quickly turned on his heel, raising his eye-brow.

" Don't act like you don't know me." Aiku said, leaning against the tree he was perched on.

"But I don't know you." Sasuke stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"You've changed..you don't even act like you're brother anymore.." Aiku looked him over.

Sasuke glared.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"You really don't remember me? Pity, I thought we actually had a friendship once upon a time." Aiku frowned playfully, before 'introducing' herself.

"My names Aiku, but other's call me Shio 'round here." Aiku bowed.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow before looking her over.

"..you died your hair." Sasuke pointed out.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Aiku rolled her eyes before attacking him with a hug.

"Oh my gosh! So Kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!" Aiku said, impersonating one of his fan-girls.

"Off. Now." Sasuke growled.

"Oh i'm sorry,did I mess up you're hair?" Aiku laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"OFF." Sasuke hissed louder.

"Fine fine, jeez." Aiku grumbled before getting off of him.

"So, I heard you're with Orochimaru." Aiku sighed,changing the subject.

"You heard correct,my dear." A voice hissed slyly behind her.

"O..Orochimaru-sama!" Aiku stuttered.

Orochimaru grinned, his wrapped arms encircling her waist.

"Nice to see you again." He hissed in her ear, making her cringe.

"O-Orochim-maru-s-sama." She cringed again as his tongue licked the shell of her ear.

"Off." Sasuke growled.

"Eh? She's not you're property,Sasuke-kun. I saw her first." Orochimaru grinned again.

Taking this time, Aiku slipped out of Orochimaru's grasp and ran quickly, grabbing her sword and jumping out of the clearing.

--

Itachi wrinkled his nose as Aiku walked into the room covered in chakra signature's.

"You smell like my otouto." Itachi said bluntly.

"I know." Aiku gritted her teeth, Orochimaru coming back to her mind.

She stomped around,before grabbing her towel and heading for the shower.

Itachi raised his eye-brow, following her.

"Itachi you perv! Stop following me!" Aiku scowled.

"Can't I watch?" He smirked, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her closer.

"N-no." She tried her best to sound mad, but ended up just being flustered.

"Damnit Itachi! Stop holding me so close!" She pouted, trying to push away.

"But I thought you liked being this close to me..that what you said in your sleep last night." Itachi mumbled as she broke out of his arm's, stomping to the shower.

"That's because—Wait what? Itachi! Itachi! Get back over here,damnit!" Aiku yelled as his back.

--

Chapter two, done!

Yay..it's supposed to be funny, so if you don't want it to be funny, screw you.

If you don't mind it being funny, then Yosh! Here's a freaking cookie! -hands cookie-

Anyways, Review!

Pairings might be:

NarutoxAiku (most voted for)

SasukeXAikuXItachi (losing by two votes)

and

SakuraxNarutoxAiku (losing...by a lot lol..)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait . . large writers block. . hopefully it wont take as long for the other chapters..

I'm making this chapter longer..just because you guys waited. And I know how awesome it is to see that someone had updated after a long period of time and it's a hell of a long chapter. Haha..

Oh yeah, and i've gotten a lot of NarutoXAiku votes and a lot of SasukexAikuxItachi votes. SxAxI (S.A.I lol) Is currently winning. But if you all want I can put Naruto Aiku on the side if it doesn't win. oO Aiku's a pimp. Fo' Sho.

Disclaimor: I don't Naruto, but I DO own Aiku, she is one of my OWN character's. And I don't own any gaming system's, a.k.a Xbox (mention's of videogaming and 'Live' in this chapter.) I don't own anything but this MacBook and book's.

On with le story.

--

Aiku squeezed the mango-coconut smelling shampoo into her hand, sniffing the goey liquid before rubbing it around in her hair.

She did these motions mechanically, her thoughts drifting off.

"_So Itachi, got any idea's on when to go next?" Aiku asked._

"_I was thinking you might have one." Itachi mumbled, moving a piece._

"_Well, I was actually thinking of a specific date.." Aiku started, jumping Itachi's king._

"_Do tell." Itachi jumped two of her pieces._

" _Weeeeeeeeellllllll...there's a day when he's most vulnerable..aaaaaaaaaaaaand...HAHA! YOU LOSE AGAIN ITACHI! YOU TOTALLY SUCK AT CHECKERS!" Aiku pointed and laughed._

"_Damn you." Itachi gave the patented Uchiha glare before tossing the checker board at the wall._

"_D-don't..w-worry..Deb-bie..we'll..g-get..to k-kill..next t-time.." Kisame groaned as he walked in the door, dragging his Samehada behind him. He was all scratched and bruised, his eye twitching every few seconds._

"_What happened to you, Fish-man?" Aiku asked._

"_..Damn..that..pink..haired..chick.." Kisame twitched and passed out._

_Aiku shrugged and turned back to Itachi._

"_So I was thinking...well, I'm not so sure anymore but on the day of October 10th, he's most likely to be home."_

"_The celebration of the death of the Kyuubi?" Itachi questioned._

"_Yup. Most likely he'll be avoiding any contact with Konoha' civilian's. He'll either be home or somewhere else, like a friends or something." Aiku pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear._

"_Ah..interesting." Itachi processed this information._

Aiku rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, large amounts of red colored water swirling down the drain.

As she finished she washed the rest of herself off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. She tip-toed to the mirror, rubbing a circle clear of the steam to see herself.

Aiku frowned, turning on her heel.

"Why are you here?" Aiku tightened her grip on the towel.

--

Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi sat in Tsunade's office, finishing the details of the 'attack'.

"And then they left? After only two minutes?" Tsunade rested her head in her hand.

"Pretty much." Kakashi shrugged.

"This is.." Tsunade read over all of the small notes she head written down as they were explaining the 'attack'.

Tsunade's silence was unnerving, making Sakura and Naruto sit on the edge of their seats.

Tsunade tugged on one of her pig-tails, then tossed it over her shoulder.

"Give me time. For now, you're dismissed." Tsunade waved them off.

Each of them stepped out of the room, stepping into the hallway.

The trio walked in silence,drowning out the sound of Sakura's heel's clacking against the floor with their deep thoughts.

Sakura side glanced at Naruto. She frowned, as she noticed the large scowl across his face.

"A..Ah..Naruto, how 'bout we go for some ramen?" Sakura suggested, hoping to cheer him up.

It took a minute or to for Naruto to register what Sakura had said, before turning and smiling at her.

"Sure, Sakura-chan." He answered softly.

"Come on Naruto! I just asked you out on a _date_. And that's how you react?" Sakura placed her hand's on her hips, a smirk forming on her lips.

Naruto's eye's widened. "A..A D-date?" Naruto stuttered.

"Yup. With me. Are you excited?" Sakura laughed as she pointed to herself.

"You bet!" Naruto grinned, grabbing her hand.

"Ichiraku Ramen, here we come!"

--

"Why am _I_ here? I can't see you anymore?"

"I saw you atleast an hour or two ago, Orochimaru." Aiku looked away.

"Well, that doesn't really count. Sasuke-kun wouldn't let me say Hello properly." Orochimaru stepped closer to her.

"Leave, Orochimaru. Don't you have anything else to do?" She turned and faced the mirror.

"Ofcourse I do, but I wanted to visit you." His smirk grew wider as he advanced.

"LEAVE!" She screamed, grabbing an empty glass by the sink and throwing it.

" Watch yourself, Aiku-chan...you never know what could happen." Aiku heard Orochimaru's voice whisper echo through the bathroom before dissapearing, leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Aiku frowned,sliding into a sitting position and hugging her knee's.

--

Sakura and Naruto sat on the stool's of Ichiraku Ramen, waiting for their order's.

"Ne, Naruto. What've you been up to?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, actually. What about you, how's you're medical training going?"

"It's going well. Did you know Ino's my subordinate?" Sakura giggled to herself.

"Oh really?" Naruto laughed.

"Here's you're ramen." A muffled voice handed each of them a bowl.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison, digging in.

--

Aiku emerged from the bathroom with a scowl on her face.

"Nani? Brat, what's up?" Kisame asked her as she stomped past him.

"Tch. Where's Itachi?" She hissed as she rummaged through her clothes.

"Oh, you mean you're fuck-buddy/boy-friend? He went to go get food." Kisame chuckled to himself, sitting in-front of the T.V and starting up the game station.

"He is _not_ my boy-friend,Fish-man!" Aiku snapped with a blush on her face, before holding a pile of clothes to her chest and stomping back to the bathroom, slamming the door.

"I freaking hate you, Kisame!" Aiku yelled behind the door.

"I freaking hate you too,brat!" Kisame yelled back, his eye's fixated on the game.

Aiku came out of the bathroom with her skimpy-silky red night gown, her hair up in a ponytail.

"Eh? Oi, what's the freakin' point of dying you're hair red for one, two day's top's and then washing the color out?" Kisame questioned.

"For affect, Fish-man. I can't go back somewhere after three year's and not have changed one freakin' bit!" Aiku answered, slipping under her cover's.

"Tch. Just asking. What's with the slutty outfit,anyway?" Kisame asked while pushing combinations in on his controller.

"Fuck you, Kisame. You ask to many questions. No wonder Itachi occasionally gives you a concusion..by accident." Aiku snickered to herself, and tossed a pillow at Kisame's head.

"Ow! Damn you! You made me mess up!" She heard him wail from across the room.

"I thought you were an S-class ninja."

"I'm a freakin S-class video game player right now! You know how I get when I play videogames! All my attention is on shooting the other people on the other side of the damn game." Kisame growled.

"Aren't you played against computer's?" Aiku raised her eyebrow.

"Nope. I'm playing 'Live'. BWAHAHAHAHA!" Kisame thew his head back and laughed, before putting on his headset and re-starting the game.

"Oh, you want some of this alien-bitch!? COME GET SOME OF THIS!" Kisame yelled into his mic.

Aiku shook her head,rolling her eyes.

--

"And then what?" Sakura mumbled through giggles.

"And then stupid Ero-sennin dared me to get two of the five 'nice ladies' to come back to our room. Ofcourse, I got slapped in the face." Naruto chuckled to himself at the memory.

Sakura laughed, before shivering.

"Ah, are you cold?" Naruto asked her.

"No i'm fi--" Sakura started before getting interupted by Naruto putting his jacket around her.

"Wont you be cold?" Sakura asked, blushing lightly.

"Just a little, but I can deal with it." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

For the next few minutes they walked in silence,until they made it to Sakura's house.

"..Thank's, Naruto." Sakura mumbled nervously.

"No problem." Naruto started to walk off.

"Wait!" Sakura called, making him stop in his track's.

"Don't forget you're jacket." Sakura slid out of his orange and black jacket, frowning as she felt the warmth leave her.

Naruto smiled before answering, "Keep it, it look's good on you anyway." Naruto smiled again, before walking off.

Sakura slid his jacket back and blushed before walking through her front door.

--

"Oi, brat. I'm going to the bar with Deidara and a few other Akatsuki buddies. I'll be back later." Kisame said before waving and walking out the door.

Once again she was alone.

She fell into a deep sleep,silence taking over.

-

Aiku blinked, rubbing her eye's.

She peered into the bed across from her's.

Still made. Untouched.

Itachi wasn't back yet, from wherever he was.

Does it take that fucking long to get food?

I don't think so.

Aiku looked at the alarm clock on the bed-stand, blinking 3:04am in neon green light's.

Aiku frowned,hugging the blanket closer.

"Itachi.." She whispered.

"Mm,missed me?" Aiku heard a voice whisper into her ear as she felt strong arm's wrap around her waist.

-----

THAT'S A FUCKING _WRAP_. I don't care, it's freakin' one in the morning and I just wrote this whole chapter..hopefully it's long enough for you guys..I have no idea what half of what I just wrote actually **was** but, fuck it, i'll find out tomorrow.

Oh sorry if everything's crappy..I wrote this on TextEdit..:P

Ja.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Naruto or whatever . Just my OC.

Missed me? Aha, I highly doubt it. This story's hits aren't that great.

But people are going nuts over 'Itachi's Ninja Quest'. I'm tempted to add another chapter, but I don't wanna ruin the awesomeness..

Anyway, i've been itching to write something all summer.. why not do it on the last day? Gift from me to you, have a great school year!

Onward!

--

It was a dream.

She had had a few dreams like this, usually when she as lonely and wanted companionship. They had always aggravated her to no end. She always wished that she could curl up to Itachi like she rarely did when she was younger, but it would never happen. Even though Itachi had finally started to use his emotions and wasn't so much of an ice prince anymore, he was still Uchiha Itachi, infamous cold blooded murderer of the Uchiha clan.

Aiku sighed,sitting up in bed. She ran her hand through her hair while surveying the room and yawning. Itachi's bed was empty, and so was Kisame's. Neither were in sight.

This made her raise an eyebrow,but she shrugged anyway. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed,pressing her feet to the cold floor. Aiku stared down at her feet and wiggled her toes. Her eyes wandered back up and looked at her red night dress. Why was she wearing this thing again? She blinked.

Was she actually trying to seduce the older Uchiha or something? Aiku growled softly to herself and frowned. She wasn't even sure what her feelings were for him. Whenever she tried to sort it out, she always thought of Naruto or Sasuke, Aiku guessed she had feelings for all three of the boys.

Why couldn't life be simple,and she could have them all? _"Ah,yes." _ Aiku thought to herself. _"In a perfect world wear i'd lay on the most comfortable couch and those three would serve me..shirtless..yes,and i'd wear a very sexy toga, and they'd feed me grapes. And when i'd get tired of the grapes, they'd ask 'What are you hungry for, oh great Aiku-sama?' And i'd reply with a seductive,'I'm hungry for you. All THREE of you.' And they'd be all, 'Please feel free to indulge,Aiku-sama.' And we'd sex like monkeys for EVER."_

Aiku was unconciously giggling pervertedly (and slightly evilly) while drooling and staring into space,rubbing her hands together.

"Okay, now that's just fuckin' creepy." Kisame said as he leaned on the doorframe.

Aiku immediatly snapped out of her daydream and wiped the drool away from her mouth.

"O-oh hey Kisame! Didn't see you there!" Aiku laughed awkwardly, and softly scratched her cheek.

"Whatever, oh-creepy-one. And I really don't know who you'd be sexing like monkeys,but I wouldn't like to know. So could you stop talking to yourself, you damn creeper?" Kisame sighed, walking into the room and grabbing his cloak.

Aiku raised her eyebrow once again, "Where are you going?" she questioned in an almost childish fashion.

"A meeting's been called, I'm sure it will be quick though." Kisame shrugged on his cloak and started towards the door.

"Where's Itachi?" Aiku asked quietly.

"Around." And with that, the tall sharklike man exited the room swiftly.

--

It was then that all the Akatsuki had formed together through static-y images.

"A few of us have been thinking.." An image of static spoke.

"That's good, you're making progress." Kisame commented, only to earn glares. Meetings were no time for stupid jokes.

"We think that there might be trouble if we try to tame and use the demons that they will go crazy and try to kill us." Deidara had spoken this time.

"We think that we should seal all of the current demons into someone who we trust and can train. This being can be our tool. We can later seal the other demons in that we are currently lacking." Another voice joined, it's identity unknown due to it's garbled transfer.

"That's impossible. All of the demons in one person? It'd be amazing if the person could handle more then two in their system! That much chakra might cause their chakra pathways to explode,killing the host. Worst case scenario would be that we seal all the demons and the host dies due to such an impact. And what if this host betrays us!? There are way to many things at risk. What a stupid idea." Kisame said and rolled his eyes.

"Quiet,Kisame. The idea sounds..plausible. But who would host?" The leader spoke for the first time in the meeting.

"Oh,none other then Itachi's little kitten, ofcourse."

--

Aiku had been to lazy to change. She didn't want to stay in an empty room, knowing she couldn't go back to sleep. If she did sleep, then all she'd dream of were Itachi's touches and carresses that would never happen. Aiku sighed,defeated.

She ended up just pulling on her cloak and wondering outside. Aiku sat on a tree branch high above the ground, staring blankly at the full moon. She felt a small gust of wind as she stared up at the stars,rustling her long hair softly.

"Why, hello Sasuke." Aiku said quietly, a small smile on her face as she turned to her right, surveying the young Uchiha.

"What brings you here?" She asked, returning her gaze to the moon.

"Nothing special. Just wondering." Sasuke replied lazily, observing the moon also.

A small smile played on the girls face, before she grabbed the sleeve of the boy and pushed off the branch. Both landed soundlessly on their feet,and stood up.

"You know Sasuke," The girl smiled playfully - "With a shirt like that you leave nothing to imagine. Well,save one thing." Aiku chuckled to herself.

"But it's pretty indecent and tasteless of you,just showing off your body like that." Aiku continued, smiling when she saw the spark in the boys eyes. Her smile faltered though, when the boy reached over and undid the two buttons holding it closed.

"Says the girls who's wearing nothing but a skanky night dress under a thin cloak." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and shot back at her. The girl stuck her tongue out at him childishly,but then pouted.

"Aw, you think it's skanky? Well, atleast I got one Uchihas opinion. But what do you think, would your brother like it?"

--

Kisame sputtered, while Itachi finally made his presence known with a small and barely audible, "Excuse me?"

"That's right." Hidan continued the conversation. "The girl you've trained. I'm sure she's loyal enough to stay. And since we've all had a part in her training since she was young, I think that her body could handle it after OUR training. I'm sure the little slut would be happy to finally be acknowledged by our leader anyway."

"Son of a--" Kisame stopped mid-sentence due to the warning glare of his partner.

"This sounds..interesting. I approve. But any signs of this host dying and I want all demons out, I don't care if she dies. Each one of them is valuable, you understand?" Their leader spoke with a low dose of killing intent.

"Yes, we understand." Hidan and Deidara nodded together, along with others.

"Good." Pains static-y image fizzled out, leading to the other popping out of existence as well.

--

Sasuke glared harshly and spit back venomously, "Not a chance."

Aiku feigned pain, puting her hand over her heart and pouting. "Ouch,Sasuke-kun, that hurt!" she whined.

"Oh please." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Gosh Sasuke, can't you take a JOKE?! What the fuck is up your ass? Naruto's dick? Or wait, would you rather it be Itachis? 'Cause I think I can arrange tha--" Before she could finish her playful sentence, Sasuke had harshly grabbed her by the throught and pushed her up against a tree.

"Don't mention either of those names around me, _ever._ " Sasuke tightened his grip on her neck.

Aiku stared straight back at him, raising her eyebrow. Her eyes that were just recently playful turned cold and dead. The sparkling emerald changing to a dark and dull green.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You should know, little brother, not to play with other people's toys without asking. Especially when your going to handle them roughly. I thought I taught you better then that, Sasuke." Itachi walked through the brush and stood a few feet away from him.

"_You._" Sasuke's glare turned to him and increased tenfold.

"Me?" Itachi pointed to himself.

"I'll KILL you!" Sasuke started to release his grip around Aikus neck, all focuse turned to Itachi. Aiku used this moment to kick the boy swiftly in his stomach,and pinning him to the ground with her foot.

"First of all, fuck you Itachi, I didn't ask for 'help.' " Aiku said shooting a glare at the older raven. "And second of all, relax Sasuke. I was kidding. But you obviously can't take a joke. Fucking Uchihas." Aiku rolled her eyes,taking her foot off the boy and walking to Itachi's side.

"Let's go." She mumbled while buttoning up her cloak.

Both figures quickly disappeared, leaving no chance for Sasuke to attack. Sasuke growled but disappeared in the direction of his own hideout.

As the two walked towards Headquarters, there was a very pregnant silence around them.

"Is..something wrong?" Aiku questioned, staring straight ahead. Something was...off about the raven.

"No..nothings wrong. But Aiku?" Itachi stopped, causing the girl to stop in her tracks too.

"Yeah?"

"I'm the _only_ one who gets to see you dressed like that. Got it?" Itachi said with no room for argument. No if,ands, buts.

"Y...Yeah..I got it.." Aiku responded quietly, a bit confused. Itachi had already started walking again, and was a few paces ahead. She ran to catch up with him.

"I mean, i'm just your toy, after all."

--

TBC. (:

I don't really like this chappie. But whatever, I lub you guys. Cookies for everyone.

Oh and I was to lazy to re-read over this chapter, I just wanted to get it up. (I need a Beta,anyway..) Excuse the typos. Point them out, i'll fix 'em later.

Review!


End file.
